


By Any Other Name

by rabidchild67



Series: Any Sensual Feast [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olfactory memory is the strongest – just ask Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Shakespeare’s “Romeo and Juliet” (Well, duh!)

Of all his senses, Spock is most fascinated by smell. No other sense has the ability to affect his emotions as completely.

As a child, the scent of freshly baking _kreyla_ awakened him each day, signifying home and love to him in ways so subtle he didn’t realize its import until the first time Nyota made him American-style buttermilk biscuits. She joked he loved them more than her after a while, so he tempered his reaction to them. He later learned to make them himself; now they remind him of her. 

Similarly, certain smells remind him of his current love. Like the synthetic, high yield graphite used as lubricant in many of the ship’s engines: its slightly metallic scent reminds him of the time he and Jim had to crash-land a shuttle craft on a snow planet during an ion storm and were stranded for four days; Jim had attempted some sort of repair and been doused with the stuff. It was the first time Spock recalls laughing. 

Spock thinks he can smell Jim’s moods. Jim tells him this is ridiculous, but the last time Jim received a dressing down by the admiralty over his latest perceived diplomatic cock-up, there was a definite air of something resinous in the air, not unlike pine tar. Preliminary proof of his theory came later when poor Lt. Sulu was at the receiving end of a tirade by the Captain, whose bad mood persisted throughout Alpha shift. Spock has since tested his theory – he is a scientist, after all – with a series of manufactured incidents designed to evoke certain reactions. He has since confirmed that a happy Jim emits a pleasant aroma not unlike Terran grapefruits, a thoughtful or pensive Jim smells not unlike sawdust, and an aroused Jim… well, that is indescribable, for it is merely _Jim_. 

Spock can detect that specific scent at concentrations as low as eighteen parts per million. He once detected it upon arriving in the mess hall and, not spying the Captain anywhere nearby, tracked him through the ship, stopping first at sickbay, then the ship’s gym, and finally to Jim’s quarters where he found him masturbating. “Oh, hey, I was just thinking about you,” he had greeted Spock happily, and no longer required the “quick wank” he’d stopped off for. 

Spock was forced to reschedule his staff meeting that day, but with the scent of his lover in his nostrils, he would have been too distracted anyway.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
